


这是美丽的纪念日 / Anniversary Story

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: （译注：中文字数统计目测依然不靠谱，约7000字）





	这是美丽的纪念日 / Anniversary Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Anniversary Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992337) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



三明治。 

Jim Ellison警探一边把卡车驶入他在瑞尼尔大学的惯用车位，一边给自己的主意点了个赞。三明治不错，刚好红杉街新开了家“巨无霸三明治”，Simon光顾过并且赞不绝口……等等，Simon赞不绝口，意味着超超超大尺寸，夹着巨量的肉和奶酪——意味着Sandburg不会喜欢——意味着庆祝会失去意义。

划掉！

Jim熄灭引擎，待在座位上思考了一会儿。

泰菜比较保险，Sandburg喜欢泰菜——但他们经常一起吃泰菜——没有新意，表现不出今天的特别之处。中国菜？Sandburg吃太多中国菜了——学校里总点中国菜，警局里总点披萨，所以披萨也划掉。

Jim叹了口气。

他下了车，关上车门，天气很好，温暖明净， 天空碧蓝如洗。他走向Hargrove大楼，穿过草坪的时候刻意忽视孩子们扔来扔去的飞盘。哈，不可能在同一条沟里翻第二次船。

Jim快步走上大楼前灰色的石阶，推开大门。走廊昏暗阴凉，闻起来有种学校的味道：一种书本、纸张、氨气、思想混合起来的淡淡的霉味。他要继续往里再上一段楼梯才能到达Sandburg的办公室。台阶的顶端传来职员们低声闲聊的声音，学生从教授们的办公室结对而出，打闹欢笑。Jim穿过人群，走向走廊尽头。

办公室的门开着，Sandburg侧身坐在桌边，手里握着钢笔，低头看一叠文件，卷发凌乱地散落着。Jim抬手敲敲玻璃门，惊醒了沉浸在思绪中的人。

“嘿！”Sandburg笑着说，放下笔。

“嘿。”Jim走进办公室，张望四周，仔细打量这方小天地。和那次一样，一堆堆文件，一堆堆书本，时间流逝，这里似乎没有改变。

“什么风把你吹来了？”Sandburg已经坐回椅子上。

Jim收回视线，“中午了，带你吃午饭。”

Sandburg看上去很意外，但也很高兴，“太阳打西边出来啦，什么情况？”

Jim换上自己最失望的表情，“你不记得了？”

Sandburg的脸色立刻被愧疚占据，他紧张地站起身，绕过桌子，“什么？今天是你的生日？不是——我的生日？也不是。难道是某种我不记得的神奇的基督节日？”（译注：Blair Sandburg是犹太人。）

他满怀希望地看向Jim，然而后者摇了摇头。

“好吧，也不是。呃……不会是什么助理节吧？”

Jim继续摇头，Sandburg松了口气，“当然，谢天谢地我不给Charlene做助理了。呃……是某个我应该记得的日子？”Sandburg询问地看着Jim，蔚蓝色的眼睛因为试图解开谜题而睁得更大。

Jim双臂抱胸看着他，“对，你应该记得。”

“呃，Jim，你得知道，我总是不能记住我想要记住的事，或者大家认为我应该记住的事——其实我几乎记不住事。”Sandburg紧紧咬住下嘴唇，更加努力地回想，但还是以失败告终，“能给个提示吗？”

Jim做出个假笑的表情，“如果你真这么希望的话，我不介意把你推到那面墙上，帮你回忆一下。”

Sandburg立刻恍然大悟的样子，“啊！那个……！”他无法自已地笑起来，Jim也回以微笑。

Sandburg摇着头惊叹，“哇，老兄，你还真是个念旧的混蛋。”但他看起来非常高兴。

"你真是个不念旧情的混蛋，Chief。" Jim翻了个白眼。

Sandburg立刻走近一些，歉疚地解释，“嘿，不是这样的！我觉得很好，真的，超级感动，我只是没想到你会在意这个。”

Jim面无表情地回答，“不，我不在意，真的。我只是忽然非常饿，然后我想，管他呢，随便什么理由去吃搓一顿。”

Blair放声大笑，抓起衣帽架上的外套，“嗯，这也很好。所以我们去哪儿？”

哈，问题来了，Jim想。其实他可以把这个问题抛回去，但是，见鬼，这顿午餐是为Sandburg庆祝的，哪怕他只是“看起来”有所计划，也会好一些吧。“寿司怎么样？”Jim忽然脱口而出，仿佛福至心灵。

“赞！”Sandburg立刻大力拥护，“我的最爱——在外面吃超贵的东西。快快快！”

靠，Jim一边默默念叨一边带上身后的门，他应该想到的，Sandburg什么都吃，但想要真正款待他，只需要超级昂贵，超出一个研究生日常负担的价格范围就好了啊。话说，他记得似乎有家很不错的日本料理在大瀑布酒店……

Sandburg忽然说，“你知道吗，你突然提起这个日子吓了我一跳，我都有种诡异的似曾相识的感觉了，一切好像发生在昨天，又像在一百万年前……”他在楼梯顶端停下，回头看着Jim，“哇哦，老兄，都三年了。”

他侧身朝向他的办公室，开始回忆细节，“那天，你过来我的办公室，很快又离开。我想起来，我还没告诉你感官屏蔽的事。”他转身又转过身，看着向下延伸的台阶，抓住扶手，“当时，我冲下楼梯，想追上你……” 他一边说，一边像梦游症一样缓步下楼。

Jim跟上他，沉浸在同一段的回忆里。他也记得，那天他从Sandburg的办公室摔门而出，独自走下这段楼梯，心中满是愤怒：愤怒于莫名其妙出现的感官问题，愤怒于医生的束手无策，愤怒于秘鲁的回忆在压抑许久后重新爆发——他所有的愤怒，在见过楼上那个瘦小的嬉皮狂人之后终于无法再压抑。

他看着走向出口的Sandburg，不自觉地皱起眉。想到Sandburg就是三年前那个瘦小的嬉皮怪人让他觉得非常奇怪，因为他似乎从没将二者联系起来：瘦小的嬉皮狂人，与他的室友兼搭档。

Sandburg推开门，沐浴在楼外的阳光中，他扫视四周，说道，“那天也是个好天气，蓝天，绿草，以及——红色的飞盘。”他冲Jim投来关切的一瞥，后者咧嘴一笑。

Jim挥挥手，“别担心，我现在能应付了，Chief。飞盘、足球、溜溜球——都能控制。”Blair点头微笑，看起来非常自豪。好吧，他猜他理应感到自豪。

他们一起向停车场走去，Sandburg放慢脚步，像往常一样落在Jim身后，“总之那天可真疯狂。”Jim默默点头，那是疯狂的一天，也是重要的一天，重要到值得被纪念。这个孩子理应至少得到一份纪念午餐——见鬼，这个孩子理应得到更多。

忽然，Jim看到不远处的树下，有两个女人坐在长椅上。他注意到她们是因为显然她们也注意到他和他的搭档。这可真的有趣了——三年前那天的一切似乎都决心重来一遍：天气、飞盘、八卦的女人们。一阵愧疚忽然袭上心头，Jim记起三年前那次，Sandburg问他那些女人在怎么说他的时候，他耍了他。

不过现在他得到了改过的机会，也许这次他可以重新来过，让Blair高兴一些，告诉他那些女人其实很喜欢他，说他很可爱，而不是傻呆呆。于是Jim放慢脚步，不经意地转向女人们那边，并调高听觉。Blair困惑了一会儿，但是很快也注意到树下的女人，他笑起来。

“……很可爱。”一句轻柔的低语。

Jim微笑，历史真的重演了。

“谁，那边那个？”

“嗯，矮个子的，超可爱啊——他单身吗？”

哈，这次他会如实地告诉Sandburg，那个女人觉得他很可爱。

以及很矮（Short）。

“亲爱的，他确实单身，但是，相信我，你不会想和他在一起的，他是Blair·Sandburg——这就是他还单身的原因啦……”

仿佛有模糊的闷响从身后传来，世界开始摇晃、旋转……突然，Jim回过神，看到眼前的Sandburg正搭着他的小臂安慰地轻抚，“Jim？！嘿，Jim——别这样，我们真的不用连这段也重演一遍。我记得呢，我们遇到了垃圾车，吃了辣肉馅玉米卷，我都记得，好吗？”

Jim眨眨眼，试图聚焦到面前关切的脸上，“啊，是的，好。”

“来吧，我们走。”Sandburg说，并拉了拉他的胳膊。Jim魂不守舍地点点头，跟着他走向停车位。

“重温往事是很好啦，但我真的很饿了。”

“好的，”Jim心烦意乱地附和，“我们去吃饭。”

“所以，她们在说我吗？”过了一会儿，Blair饶有兴趣地问，“是的吧——她们怎么说？”

Jim发现自己依然用上了三年前的答案，“她们说你傻呆呆。”

Sandburg哈哈大笑，爬上卡车的副驾驶座，“有些事情永远不会改变啊。”

:::::

事实证明，日本料理是个成功的选择。

Blair兴致勃勃地点了一份听起来像是“恶冬面”（看起来也很“恶”）的东西和一份寿司卷。Jim点了一份简单的照烧鸡肉，然后花了大部分时间在观察对面的搭档上，默默想着Blair仍然单身的原因。

很奇怪，不是吗？因为这个孩子已经30岁了，Sandburg，30岁了。

倒不是说30岁单身不行，但即使是他——Jim Ellison，在30岁的时候也结婚了，在此之前他甚至说过，要他结婚，除非天上下红雨，地狱先冻结。真的。他曾信誓旦旦地说除非天下红雨，地狱结冰，他曾坚定不移地认为婚姻是一座坟墓……但，他还是结婚了，不是吗？

“很不错——真的。”Sandburg举起一筷子面条。Jim意识到Sandburg以为他在看他的食物。

“口味有点重，不过……喏，试一试你就知道了。”筷子伸到眼前，Jim下意识地倾身，吧嗒吧嗒地把面条吸到嘴里。

嗯……没那么坏，比它看起来的好多了。Jim一边咀嚼，一边赞赏地点头。Sandburg的眼睛闪闪发亮，“没骗你吧？”说着，他重新把筷子放进碗里搅动，绕起一圈面条塞进自己嘴里。一缕发丝因为低头的动作散落到他的眼睛旁。

那些女人一定疯了，或者瞎了。Sandburg明明是一个如此值得追求的人。

不过，这取决于你怎么定义“值得追求”。毕竟Sandburg在30岁的年纪还住在Jim闲置的小房间里，没有一份有前景可观的工作，银行账户里只有234美元，每个月要和他的母亲通一次电话。

好吧，所以还是有一些原因的，Jim看着Sandburg小心地在一块金枪鱼寿司卷上铺上一小片姜，勉强承认。没工作，没钱，每个月固定给母亲打电话……也许会影响一个女人的选择吧。

但Sandburg似乎没有特别地为此表现出担忧，也没有想做些改变让自己变得“更宜婚配”。

“Sandburg，你的理想是什么？”这句话在Jim意识到之前冒了出来。

被问到的人瞪大蓝眼睛，快速地吞下金枪鱼，“哇喔，一个很大的问题。”

Jim也这样觉得，但是，靠，反正他已经问出口了。“就是，很宽泛地说。”Jim挥挥筷子，修整问题。

Sandburg抬起眉毛，似乎陷入思考。“一整个赛季的美洲豹比赛门票。”他笑着回答，同时瞄准下一个寿司卷。

Jim被他逗乐，“不，不，我是说更长远的计划。”

Sandburg依旧欢乐地回答，“这样啊！好吧，我想想……”他一边沉吟，一边灵巧地挑起另一片姜，小心翼翼地铺在另一块金枪鱼上，“一生的美洲豹比赛门票。”

Jim又笑了，“严肃点！我是认真的。”

“我也是啊。”Sandburg大口吞下寿司卷。

“生活里还有比运动更多的东西。”

“但并不在眼下。”Sandburg重新拾起筷子，“另外，别看不起运动——从某种隐喻意义来说，运动是一种文化现象的排列，有很多事就像运动一样进行。有人认为战争是一种运动，还有约会，真的。”Sandburg在乌冬面里旋转着筷子，继续说，“运动是一种遵照规则进行的游戏，大家要积累分数或者达到某种可测量的结果。所以，如果你这样思考的话，生活就是一种运动。”说完，他把一筷子面条塞进嘴里。

Jim皱眉，“我从没这样想过。”

Sandburg一边咀嚼，一边理解地点头，“我知道。”

Jim组织着语言，试图回到最初的话题，“但是，我是说，你觉得三年后你会在哪里？”

Sandburg眨了眨眼，Jim注意到他攥着筷子的手指紧了紧。

“不知道，某个地方吧，我猜——希望是某个有趣的地方吧。”他耸耸肩，随意地说，目光追逐着汤碗里一片流浪的胡萝卜，“我不知道，我不是很擅长制定长期计划。”他抬起头，看看Jim，微笑起来，“记得吗，太矮（ Too short）。”

Jim仍然鼓动着他，“但是你得有些——梦想、野心……？”

Sandburg再次耸肩，“没有。噢，论文！对，我希望能写完论文，但是除此之外，老实说，我没想那么多。”

“那，一份工作？到一所大学，做一名教授——”

Sandburg似乎打定主意含糊其辞下去。“嗯哼，也许吧，但是我觉得站在讲桌的另一端可能没那么有趣。你知道的，虽然都是在学校，但是做学生是一回事，做……”忽然，他放下筷子，表情变得严肃，“啊，Jim，如果是关于房租——”

“不是。”Jim立刻否认。他也不知道自己为什么感觉如此强烈，不知道胸中突如其来的恐惧是怎么回事。

“——我可以出更多，你明白吗？”Sandburg一脸真挚地看着他。

Jim靠到椅背上，尽力保持冷静，他十分懊恼自己为什么开启这么愚蠢的话题。他没找到Sandburg单身的原因，但可算找到他不喜欢说话的原因！

“真的，我可以，而且——”

“我不是这个意思。只是……随意聊聊，好吗？”

“而且，我知道我在你家住了远远不止一个星期——”（译注：电视剧中，Sandburg不得不借助到Jim家，两人约定只住一周。）

“Sandburg！”Jim打断他。操，他的声音听起来很愤怒，他一点儿也不想在为Sandburg庆祝的这一天听起来愤怒。“我不是这个意思！”

“——但是，我可以在一秒钟之内搬走，任何时候，没有关系的，明白吗？”Sandburg在桌子的另一头看着他，脸上是Jim没有见过的严肃表情。“好吗，Jim？”

Jim竭力让自己的声音在听起来不那么愤怒的同时又很坚决，这很难。他第N次重复，“我不是这个意思，我不是在说这个问题。”

Sandburg举起双手做出抚慰的姿势，“好，好的，我了解了。但是，既然提到了，我们也许也可以聊一聊，以便我们都清楚对方的想法。”

“我们都清楚了。”Jim说，试图不要咬紧牙关。

“我只是希望你不要觉得你在逼迫我。我了解你，老兄——你觉得你要为小瀑布城的坏天气负责，你觉得你要为股市的偶发性波动负责。”Sandburg翻了翻眼睛，“所以，你或许也觉得你要为我负责。但是你不用的，好吗？如果有一天，你感觉更想一个人住——”

“我没有想要一个人住，”Jim开始怒吼，“别说了。”

“——你只要说一声就好。好的，我们不说了。”Sandburg拿起菜单，“既然不说了，那我们看一下——哇，不错噢，他们有绿茶冰淇淋。”

Jim感觉到自己的手握成拳，他努力试着放松。哈，他终于发现了Sandburg30岁仍然单身的原因了，没错——

因为这个愚蠢的小混蛋实在太能让人生气了。

:::::

Jim开车把Sandburg送回学校，然后返回警局，还在懊恼自己搞砸了这顿庆祝的午餐。

天才，纯天然无添加的。有那么多方法可以庆祝“Sandburg之日”，他却选择把它变成“让Sandburg大吃一惊之日”。通过把那个蠢孩子赶走，来庆祝他进入自己的生活——干得漂亮。

他想起自己问Sandburg的问题。“你觉得三年后你会在哪里？”这是什么奇葩问题？他在期盼什么样的回答？

“噢，你知道的，跟一个女人结婚，住在一栋带白色栅栏的房子里，生一群孩子……”他知道Sandburg不会这样回答的，他知道Sandburg不喜欢这些的。

但是，Sandburg的回答依然让他发冷。“我可以在一秒钟之内搬走，任何时候，没有关系” ，好，很好。真是俏皮，真是让人安心。

也许三年之后，Sandburg会住在另一个人的闲置的房间里，比如什么同样穿着法兰绒的玛丽·合家欢。

操。

卡车在警局停下，刹车尖叫一声，Jim伸手碰到车门把手，又停下。他没办法回去工作，在这样一顿午餐之后，在知道Sandburg能一秒钟之内搬走之后。

也许Sandburg说得对。他早晚会写完论文，他们迟早需要一场讨论，一次彻底的解决。

Jim重新发动卡车，朝海滨体育馆开去。

:::::

Jim到家的时候，天已经黑了。Sandburg坐在厨房的餐桌前，在他的笔记本电脑前伏案工作，听到响声，他抬起头，“嗨，吉——”

他已经准备了所有他能搞到的东西。他知道，如果他现在不说，他将永远不会说，他们永远不会彻底解决，于是他关上门，大步走向餐桌。

“听着，玛丽，我不知道你想不想在外面竖一圈白色栅栏，也许你太矮不擅长制定长期计划，但是你要知道，如果那些女人不想嫁给你，那么我会，因为我不希望你住到其他人闲置的房间里。明白了吗？”

餐桌前的人眨眨眼。

“我的意思是，你不能像游牧民族一样在全世界游荡——虽然你妈是这样做的。不过你可以在任何时候给她打电话，OK？任何时候，只要你想，你可以随意给她打电话——靠，你可以打付费电话，我付钱。”

“呃，谢谢？”Sandburg小心翼翼地回答。

Jim叹了口气，“听着，Sandburg，我希望你留下来，明白吗？跟房租没关系，即使你没有一份有前景的工作、钱包里只有234块也没关系，反正我没想要小孩——你也没想要小孩，对吧？”

Sandburg看起来很惊讶，“呃……没有，对。”

Jim松了口气，“我也是，所以没问题了。噢，还有，我很抱歉，搞砸了‘Sandburg之日’，拿去，你的票。”他从口袋掏出一个白色信封，扔在餐桌上。

Sandburg低头看看信封，又抬头看看他，然后抓起笔记本和钢笔，“呃，现在，我需要你告诉我你今天见了哪些人，遇到了哪些事——”

“不，不！”Jim闷声大吼，他一把抢过Sandburg手里的笔记本，“我没发疯！我在告诉你一些事！”

Sandburg耐心地回答，“好的，好的。”他靠回椅子里，“我在听，你继续——也许这次可以从我的名字开始？”

Jim深吸一口气，决定换种说法。他朝桌上的白色信封示意，“这是美洲豹比赛门票，你说了你想要。”

Sandburg慢慢拾起信封，看到里面一叠厚厚的赛季门票，他抬起头，半张着嘴看向Jim。

“只是这个赛季的。”Jim歉疚地说，“他们没有终身门票——不 ，其实也有，但是只针对提供球队巨额捐赠的人，我负担不了。”他在Sandburg旁边的椅子坐下，“但是，我希望这里变成一个有趣的地方。另外，我真的没有觉得我要对股市负责，但是我想要对你负责——如果你也愿意的话。”

他期待地看着Sandburg，后者慢慢点头，“不如再说一次？我可能需要整合某些常用语的意思。”

Jim叹了口气，粗糙地抹了把脸，“我的意思是，我喜欢‘恶冬面’，差不多可以说是一直喜欢。你帮我克服了那些飞盘、足球、溜溜球，以及一切——天啊，Blair，你拯救了我生活的每一天。所以，我不希望什么一秒钟之内就可以搬走没有关系，我希望这有关系。所以，也许她们觉得你至今单身是情有可原，但是我不觉得。”

Sandburg同情地点点头，伸手摸摸Jim的胳膊，“这就是你不喜欢说话的原因，对吗？”

“对。”Jim回答，谢天谢地Sandburg终于明白了。

“好的，让我看看我是不是理解了你的话。嗯……假如我没有搞错你的意思——我真的希望我没有搞错——假如我听懂了的话，我想，呃，大体上来说，我刚才听到的那些，是你在跟我求婚，是这样吗？”

Jim终于松了一口气，“是的。”

“用美洲豹门票，而不是钻石？”Sandburg谨慎地问。

Jim皱起眉，“怎么，你想要钻石？”

“不不不，我想要门票。”Sandburg回答，快速捡起信封攥在手里。“我只是确认一下，这种隐喻。”

“隐喻，或者随便你怎么叫，你说过你想要门票。”

“是的，我想要门票。”

“所以 ，我想成为给你你想要的东西的人。”Jim解释。

“所以，我想你成为给我我想要的东西的人。”Sandburg回答。

Jim愣了一秒，抑制不住地扬起嘴角，“你是说——”

“是的，我是那个意思。”Sandburg回答，“再说，我要钻石干嘛呢？”

Jim耸耸肩，“其实，我今天早上还想给你个三明治得了。”

Sandburg婉转地说，“嗯，我挺喜欢三明治的，不过我还是很高兴你改变了注意。我是说，门票很好，超级棒。”

Jim轻叹一声，“非常好，所以我们现在都清楚对方的想法了？”

Sandburg说，“我不确定我是不是理解了全部。比如，我还是不知道玛丽是谁，或者你到底喜不喜欢‘恶冬面’，不过我猜我们有时间弄清这些细节——总之，我应该领会核心了。”他抓起Jim的手掌，紧紧握住，“讲真，虽然超级奇怪，但这是我能想到的最酷的求婚了。”

Jim盯着他们交缠的十指，“呃，那么，关于……你知道的——”

“上床的问题？”

“是的。”Jim马上回答，“你怎么想？”

“我觉得没问题。”

“真的？”

“真的，对我来说。”

“但是，万一，你懂得，不是那么顺利呢……”

“纸上谈兵可不是检验真理的好办法，”Sandburg反对道，“不如，实践一下。”

他把椅子拖近了些，抓住Jim的衣领，凑过去，印上一个吻。

Jim感觉一道电流窜过脊柱，流经手臂，刺激指尖。他不由自主地探进Sandburg厚实浓密的长发，然后握紧，然后加深这个吻，狂喜而沉醉。

一吻结束，他仍然握着Sandburg的头发，后者此时正坐在他的腿上——坟墓太棒了，他要醉死其中。

Sandburg气喘吁吁地笑道，“不能纸上谈兵，对吗？”

Jim同样气喘吁吁地回答，“是的。”他轻轻拂开Sandburg额前的碎发，看着他闪闪发亮的蔚蓝色的眼睛，“没有问题，顺利极了。”

“是的，一帆风顺。”Sandburg表示赞同，开始新一轮亲吻。他深深地吻着，双手流连在Jim坚实的胸膛，“天啊，你简直是一座山，我感觉在和艾德蒙·希拉里做爱。”（译注：埃德蒙·希拉里，传奇探险家，世界上第一位登上珠峰山顶的人）

Jim添吮他的耳垂，同样喃喃地回答，“不管他是谁，忘了他，你现在和我在一起。”

“不是，他不——噢，算了。别担心，我已经忘掉他了。”

Jim温柔地舔吸Sandburg的嘴唇，“很好，最好记住你说的。”

Sandburg伸手探进Jim腿间，大力撸了一把勃起的地方。Jim猛地抽了一口气，“靠，太棒了——你他妈到底为什么还是单身？”

Sandburg一阵大笑，他稍微退开，然后“啪”地轻敲在Jim的后脑勺上，“笨蛋，你不是警察吗？”

“我当然是警察。”

“你是傻子——不，比傻子还傻，即使是傻子也看出来了。”

“看出来什么？”

Sandburg无可奈何地摇摇头，然后凝视Jim的双眼，“看出来你就是我单身的原因。”

Jim愣在原地，“我，是你单身的原因？”

“当然，所有人都知道。”Sandburg翻了个白眼，“连吃瓜路人都知道好吗？”

Jim皱起眉，想起树下的两个女人，吃瓜路人？“噢，我是傻子。”

“哼，你是傻，但是看在你买了一整个赛季的美洲豹门票的份上，我可以忽略这一点。”Sandburg宽宏大量地表示。

“我真的是你单身的原因？”Jim仍然不敢确信。

“你真的是。”Sandburg回答。

“我等不及想和你做爱了。”Jim说，不耐地抚摩Sandburg的腰侧。“真的，你知道吗？感觉像过了——”

“一百万年，我知道。我也想。”Sandburg说。

“我真的很兴奋。”Jim说。

“我也是。”Sandburg说。忽然，他露齿一笑，“让我给我妈打个电话先。”

Jim闭上眼睛，发出一声闷吼。

“嘿！是你说我可以在任何想要的时候给她打电话的，而且你请客。毕竟我不是每天都会订婚——或者这叫什么来着，随便啦！也不是每天都有一整个赛季的门票，也不是每天都能吃日料然后遇到前面两件事，这可以说是一日之内实现人生三大喜啊！”

Jim叹息着睁开双眼，“是的，是的，好吧，去给你妈打电——”

然而Blair的唇又印在他的嘴上，舌头伸进他的嘴里，手指温柔地爱抚他。

“骗你的啦，傻子。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的叨叨：
> 
> 粉红泡泡已经把我包围，躺平哭泣…… 中文标题来自范玮琪的歌，都是甜甜的~
> 
> 这是之前说过的哨兵表白的一篇，对应的有一篇布莱尔表白的可以看这里：I Had A Dream/解放人类学家宣言  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11134239 
> 
> \-----
> 
> 感谢作者，精彩美味是TS和原作者的，词不达意是我的：）


End file.
